pwufcfandomcom-20200214-history
Soviet Empire
The Soviet Empire, or the Empire of the Soviet Socialist Republics, is the reincarnation of the Soviet Union as an empire, and is bigger than the previous Soviet Union and Russian Empire. It is like a mixture of the Russian Empire and the Soviet Union. History There was a group in Russia that wanted the former glory of the USSR. They wanted to be strong and proud again. It kept getting more members and attention. One day, they assassinated Vladimir Putin and some of his generals. They took over Russia, and changed it to the Soviet Empire. They were for monarchies and czars instead of dictators, however. They started training the Soviet army, and getting stronger. The world was aware of this change, but didn't think that much about it. The Soviet Empire kept to itself for quite a while, but little did anyone know what was going to happen. About 3 years after the change, the Soviet Empire declared an ultimatum to all former republics of the Soviet Union to join the Soviet Empire or be invaded. The countries in the CSTO, Belarus, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, and Armenia, opted to join. They were annexed by the Soviet Empire without any war, and made into Soviet socialist republics. The Soviet Empire went to war with all of the former Soviet republics that didn't comply - Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Ukraine, Moldova, Georgia, Azerbaijan, Uzbekistan, and Turkmenistan. The Baltic countries thought NATO would guarantee their protection, but it didn't much at all. Estonia and Latvia were quickly occupied, and Lithuania was invaded through Kaliningrad. Crimea, Donetsk, and Luhansk were used to invade the rest of Ukraine, Once Ukraine was fully occupied, the Soviet Empire used Transnistria to invade Moldova. The Soviet Empire used Abkhazia and South Ossetia to help invade the rest of Georgia, and Armenia and Artsakh to help invade Azerbaijan. Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, and Tajikistan were used to invade Uzbekistan and Turkmenistan. Once all of the former Soviet republics had surrendered, the Treaty of Moscow was signed. The Soviet Empire annexed all of the countries invaded, turning them into the former Soviet socialist republics. The Russian SFSR annexed Donetsk, Luhansk, Abkhazia, and South Ossetia. Transnistria was transferred to the Moldavian SSR, where it was before the Soviet Union dissolved. The Republic of Artsakh was annexed by the Armenian SSR. The Soviet Empire made many reforms to make it like how the Soviet Union was before. The military was strengthened a lot, and new air forces and navy were made. The Soviet Empire made new plans to take back all the Eastern Bloc. The military was stationed in the Lithuanian, Byelorussian, Ukrainian, and Moldavian SSRs for an invasion of Eastern Europe. A few months later, the Soviet Empire declared war on Poland, Czechia, Slovakia, Hungary, Romania, and Bulgaria. Soviet forces moved through Kaliningrad and the Lithuanian SSR to conquer Poland. After Poland fell, Czechia and Slovakia were invaded from there. Troops moved from the Moldavian SSR into Romania, and invaded the country from there. The Russian Empire invaded Hungary and Bulgaria through Romania. Eventually, they all capitulated. The Treaty of Warsaw was signed, and instead of turning them into puppet states like the Soviet Union did, the Soviet Empire annexed them all, turning them into new Soviet socialist republics. After the annexation of most of the former Eastern Bloc, the Soviet Empire decided to go after former Yugoslavia and Albania, which were also parts of the Eastern Bloc at one time, and Finland, as revenge for the Winter War. The Soviet Empire contacted Serbia about the invasion, and they agreed to help the Soviets invade the Balkans. After a few months, the Soviet Empire and Serbia declared war on Slovenia, Croatia, Bosnia, Montenegro, North Macedonia, Albania, and Kosovo. The Soviets also declared war on Finland. The Soviets and Serbs occupied the Balkan countries quickly. Meanwhile, the Soviet Empire invaded Finland all along Karelia. Eventually, all former Yugoslavia, Albania, and Finland surrendered. The Soviet Empire annexed Finland and Albania, turning them into Soviet socialist republics. The Soviet Empire allowed Serbia to annex Slovenia, Croatia, Bosnia, Montenegro, North Macedonia, and Kosovo, reuniting Yugoslavia, in exchange for becoming the Yugoslav SSR and joining the Soviet Empire. The Soviet Empire decided to take some more land from Scandinavia, and have revenge on Sweden for the Great Northern War. They declared war on Sweden and Norway. The Soviets quickly occupied the eastern coast of Sweden, and northern Norway. They also invaded the Svalbard Islands of Norway and Gotland Island of Sweden. Eventually, both Sweden and Norway surrendered to the Soviet Empire. The Soviet Empire annexed the land they occupied into the Finnish SSR. Both countries were in shambles after this, and decided to unite as Sweden-Norway, which they had once been before, to prevent collapsing. The Soviet Empire pressured Denmark to give them Greenland after the Danish had seen the fall of Sweden and Norway. Denmark didn't want to risk losing land, or worse, so they settled to give Greenland to the Soviets. The Soviet Empire made Greenland into a Soviet socialist republic. The Soviet Empire decided they had enough in Europe, and invaded Mongolia. They quickly occupied the country, and Mongolia surrendered, becoming a Soviet socialist republic. The Soviet Empire then invaded Afghanistan, and Turkey as revenge for WWI. The Soviet army swept through Afghanistan, and captured Kabul. Turkey was invaded through the Soviet Caucasus. Much of Eastern Turkey was occupied, and eventually most of Turkey's coast with the Black Sea was conquered. The Soviet Empire turned Afghanistan and the occupied land in Turkey into Soviet socialist republics. The Soviet Empire decided to restart the Korean War, and help North Korea take over the democratic south once and for all. North Korean forces crossed the border into South Korea. The United States rushed to defend the south. However, North Korean forces were very strong with the help of Soviet and Chinese forces, and captured the entire south at lightning fast speed. Meanwhile, the Soviet Empire was ready for their large scale invasion of Alaska to distract the United States. Russian ships crossed into U.S. waters, and let out Russian forces onto Alaskan land. The United States was caught completely by surprise, with much of their military already en route to Korea. The USA rushed to defend Alaska, but the Soviets gained superiority over many cities and ports. The Soviets fought much better in the harsh, cold conditions of Alaska than U.S. troops, and Anchorage and Juneau were captured by the Soviets. U.S. forces reached Korea, to find out that the North Koreans, Soviets, and Chinese had captured the entire south. The United States couldn't get a landing anywhere in Korea. The Soviets decided to launch a third front, and attacked Japan. Soviet troops invaded Hokkaidō from Sakhalin and the Kuril Islands. After Hokkaidō was captured, the Soviets invaded Honshū, and occupied most of the Tōhoku region of northern Japan. The Soviet Empire met with Cuba, and Cuba decided to join the Soviet Empire as a new Soviet socialist republic, being a communist ally and hating the U.S. The United States became even more paranoid of a fourth front of a Soviet invasion of Florida through Cuba. The United States was so overwhelmed with all of these fronts to defend, and the American public grew anti-war. They decided to sue for peace with the Soviets. The Treaty of Pyongyang was signed, and North Korea annexed all of South Korea, becoming Korea. The Hokkaidō and Tōhoku regions of Japan were turned into a Soviet socialist republic. Alaska also became a Soviet socialist republic. A few months after the defeat of the United States, the Soviet Empire launched a surprise invasion of Canada. The Soviets invaded the Yukon through the Alyaskan SSR, and captured Whitehorse. The Canadians were overwhelmed with the amount of troops, and finally surrendered to the Soviet Empire. The Yukon was annexed into the Alyaskan SSR. Relationships Friends * Vietnam, Laos - Communist buddies. I'd have you in the Soviet Empire but China is in the way * China * Iran Enemies * USA - You may have won the Cold War, but now I am the one who has risen above, and I even took Alaska! * NATO * China - Face it. I'm better than you, and I made true communism. Flag The Soviet Empire's flag reverted to the previous Soviet Union flag after the reincarnation. Republics This is a list of all of the existing republics within the Empire of Soviet Socialist Republics. Category:Eurasia Category:Europe Category:Asia Category:Communist